


you're not  my homeland anymore

by delicats



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: :(, AO3 is really confusing, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Universe, F/F, Sad Amity Blight, Songfic, Very VERY loosely based on 'Exile' by Taylor Swift, first ao3 post, i don't know how to tag, someone give my baby a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicats/pseuds/delicats
Summary: I think I've seen this film beforeAnd I didn't like the endingYou're not my homeland anymoreSo what am I defendin' now?You were my townNow I'm in exile seein' you outI think I've seen this film before.     .     .Amity's thought's after her break-up with Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda (past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	you're not  my homeland anymore

**[I]**

_“Luz, will you date me?” she asked shyly._

_The Latino was taken aback; she never expected this, overcome with feelings, her face turned red she cried, “Yes! Yes!”_

_She threw herself at Amity, her arms found home in her slim waist, Amity’s hands snaked around Luz’s neck. It fit perfectly, like puzzle pieces._

_Amity’s smacked her plump lips against Luz’s rosy, slightly chapped lips, the girls were both drunk on the euphoric feel of the other’s lips. They never wanted to pull apart; never wanted to be kept starved of the other’s warm, blissful touch. It was pure ecstasy, something the couple never wanted to lose._

**[II]**

_I think I've seen this film before_

_And I didn't like the ending_

_You're not my homeland anymore_

_So what am I defendin' now?_

_You were my town_

_Now I'm in exile seein' you out_

_I think I've seen this film before_

_. . . . . . . . ._

**[III]**

Amity still couldn’t believe that at one point they were like _that_.

It was pure madness, how they went from being each other’s home, to exiles. They used to be folds of one another. What happened?

She couldn’t answer that herself. They just fell apart. How? She doesn’t know herself. She was clueless; she was empty without Luz, to put it in simpler words. The days without Luz, without her warmth, were unbearable. It felt as though someone had took her vital organs; there was this hollowness that couldn’t be filled. This irreversible void resided in her heart.

**[IV]**

Luz and Amity, they were two very contrasting individuals, no one would think they would be lovers, being such different people they vocalized parts of the other’s personality that they didn’t know existed themselves. It was a healthy relationship; they brought out the good in each other.

School was one of the few places that Amity felt like she had any autonomy over what she did, at home no matter what she’d do, her parents would find a reason on how she could be doing better, she was never good enough, she was always lacking in some way. She felt confined but at school that wasn’t the case; she was the top students, she was popular, she was Little Miss. Perfect.

. But she realized she was lacking something, something important.

Luz was always gleeful, never troubled. She was diligent in completing the unfeasible task that was her becoming a witch. That was part of the reason why Amity was so infatuated by the girl.

Her heart ached for the human’s affection; she was overwhelmed with feelings of yearning, she would have been perfectly content with pining over the latter, she didn’t mind it, it was a feeling she knew too well, she had never expected for her feelings to be reciprocated, but Luz just made it so darn hard. Her attempts to be friends, her silly banters they were all foreign to her, yet she craved her, she had found hearth in the Latino.

She wish she never did.

**[V]**

Amity could already see the disappointment on her parent’s face, if they found out that she had feelings for a human girl. But for the first time in forever, she was indifferent to her parent’s disappointment. It was hard, dealing with these feelings. She was trying her best.

But, it wasn’t enough.

It never was.

**[VI]**

Amity never wanted to lose Luz, at times it felt like she was she had , while Luz still had a large social circle, a good support system, if Luz grew distant, she wouldn’t lose anything; Amity felt like a ghoul no, a zombie, just a body roaming the earth but never truly living, Luz made her feel like alive, she was her euphoric break from her mundane life.

She needed Luz, she needed her like the air she breathed, she was Amity’s lifeline. Amity felt as though the other was half of her soul...

They were made for each other; they were two individuals who completed the other.

They couldn’t fall apart.

They couldn’t.

The universe was just playing a sick joke on them,

Amity wanted to believe that so bad. But she knew that no matter what she did, she couldn’t change what had happened. She just had to live with it.

_**There is nothing she can do about it, nothing to ease the pain.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I might just make this a series if you'd like that.  
> Please be nice this is my first work.


End file.
